Hands On Experience
by sevsnapelove09
Summary: Hermione has been waking in the night from some interesting dreams. Ginny tells her to get closer to her beau and she has an apprenticeship on the line SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hermione made her way to the dungeons, Harry and Ron flanking her. She was barely paying attention to the conversation at hand. The boys were cooking up some practical joke to play on Malfoy and she could personally care less, as long as she wasn't involved. She had given up trying to stop them last year.

"I bet Fred and George have something we can use," Ron said excitedly as they came to a stop in front of the potions classroom door.

Something had been bothering Hermione all morning, she'd had a somewhat disturbing yet extremely delightful dream the night before. The star of this dream, however, was what bothered her. She had never thought of him as anything but her overgrown of a bat potions master. Hermione Granger was trying to find a logical explanation for Professor Snape's appearance in her _very_ erotic dream.

The door to the classroom opened at exactly three and the students all filed in. Hermione had been so deep in thought she didn't hear Pansy Parkinson make a particularly rude comment about her.

Professor Snape stood before the class and stared them all down. Hermione studied the man, she'd never really looked at him. He wasn't horribly built, she found herself wondering what was really under his dark robes. Suddenly an image of her Potions Master pressing her up against a wall, his lips locked on hers, popped into her mind. Before Hermione could regain her composure, the Professor had taken notice of the know-it-all's lack of motivation.

"Miss Granger, Are the instructions for today's brew written across my face," Snape said with sneer curling about his mouth.

Hermione blushed even deeper than before, "Sorry, Professor Snape,"

She put her nose into her potions book and quickly began work on her potion.

Severus smirked at the girls blush, he enjoyed invoking such embarrassment, especially in Hogwarts' resident know-it-all. He watched as she fervently tried to catch up. He knew he would get a perfect potion from her regardless of her late start. Her perfectionist attitude irked him, it always had.

Hermione thought as she added her ingredients. What was wrong with her, not only had she been daydreaming in class, she had been daydreaming about Professor Snape. _Well I do admire his work, he's a brilliant potion maker. _

"_It's more than just respect", _a little voiced chimed in from somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Shut it!" Hermione whispered harshly to the voice. As much as she wished to suppress the voice she couldn't stop thinking that perhaps it was right. It didn't seem logical to her that she would fall into the schoolgirl stupor that is a crush. _This isn't just any crush, it's Snape, Snape!_

"What was with you during Potions, Hermione," Ron asked on their way to the Great Hall.

"I just had a lot on my mind, I was remembering that I needed to add another 10 inches to my Ancient Runes essay," she replied rather convincingly.

"Another 10 inches! You said the assignment was for 12 inches, you're barking to add another 10," Ron exclaimed dropping his bag to the floor.

"Well, Ron, you have to admit that you and I do the bare minimum," Harry chimed in sitting down next to Ron.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a look that said she didn't approve and the boys just shrugged. She was glad she could brush off her behavior as something else, if they ever found out, there would be no hiding it from anyone else. Yes, she had finally come to accept that she had a crush on the most unlikely suspect.

_Now, what are you going to do about it?_, the small voice prompted. _Id there anything that I can do about it?, _she answered. _You could always try to get close to him._

"Hermione, are you still thinking about your essay?" Harry asked looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

Hermione pushed the little voice into silence, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

She managed to make it through the rest of the meal without drifting back into her subconscious.

" Is that all you two can think about?," Hermione asked in an exasperated tone. She'd been sitting in one of the armchairs before the fire, attempting to read. This quip at the boys helped her mask that she wasn't actually reading.

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Hermione, "Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting strange all day,"

"Yes, but I think I'll turn in for the night, I'm completely knackered," she stood with her large book and trotted up the stairs to dormitory.

"_Miss Granger, late for detention…further punishment is in order, I think," Snape drawled from his desk as Hermione walked into the room._

"_Yes, sir" she replied, her voice heavy with lust._

_Without looking up, Severus replied, "You'll be cleaning cauldrons,"_

_Another sultry 'Yes ,sir,' sounded from the front of the dungeon. This one caused Snape to look up. He was taken aback by Miss Granger's appearance. _

_He cleared is throat, "Miss Granger…your attire is not appropriate, you have desecrated your school uniform,"_

_Desecrate wasn't exactly the word he wanted to use. He watched as she leaned down to pick up the cleaning solution. The too short skirt skimmed the line of her buttocks dangerously while her school tie was tied loosely around the neck of her slightly tight and unbutton shirt. _

_Severus gulped silently, surely the thoughts going through his head at that moment deserved a good obliviate. _

_Her large chocolate eyes met his dark puddles, "Am I doing it wrong, sir?"_

_Her breasts had been moving with an enticing jiggle, Snape gulped again, "Actually Miss Granger," he stood and walked to her, "there is a better way,"_

_He took the rag from her small hand, instead of leaning over the cauldron, he threw the rag into the cauldron._

_He backed Hermione up against the cold dungeon wall, "Professor, Your method is much more hands-on,"_

_A dark and sultry smirk graced his features as he pressed himself flush on her and crushed his lips down upon hers. He slid a hand up her leg and under her skirt, causing a delicious blush to brush her cheeks. _

Hermione sat up in bed, her cheeks as red as the hangings, "What the _hell _was that?"

"I don't know but I want some," she heard Lavender giggled to her right. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed her book, deciding that sleep wasn't what she needed at the moment.

Hermione knocked on the 5th year girls dormitory door. A very disheveled Ginny opened the door. She looked very annoyed until she saw who her visitor was.

"Hermione, Is everything ok?" the red head asked, inspecting her friend's face.

Hermione fiddled with her fingers, "Can I talk to you? It's a bit ridiculous…in fact never mind,"

"Don't be silly," Ginny returned to the darkness of her room and came back out with her dressing gown.

"Let's go talk downstairs, I don't think there's anyone else up," she said leading the way to the common room.

Hermione had never been really good with guy troubles, she almost felt foolish asking the youngest Weasley for advice. Ginny almost had a gift with boys; not only had she dated several but she also had them figured better than any girl she knew. It seemed only logical to ask Ginny, despite the embarrassment. This was far from the first time she had asked for help, when Viktor Krum had taken to Hermione the year before, Ginny was her coach.

They sat on either end of the squishy couch before the fire.

"Now, Hermione, What's the trouble?" Ginny asked brushing her hair behind her ears.

Hermione hesitated, "Well it's a guy issue, as usual," she said miserably.

"A guy? Ooh a new suitor?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Hermione replied looking at her companion with a somewhat guilty expression.

Ginny just looked at her expectantly, legs folded and hands resting in her lap.

Hermione could see it would be fruitless to try to make Ginny do all the work of asking, as usual.

"Well, the last few nights…I've been having these dreams, I can't explain them; they just keep happening. They're not exactly bad dreams, in fact, they're quite…pleasurable," she fumbled for the words to tell her best friend who the leading man of these dreams was.

"I have a pretty good guess who these dreams have been about considering how much trouble you're having. It makes a lot of sense when I think about it. I mean he's obviously brilliant, although I'm not sure if you'll ever have an equal. Hermione," Ginny said looking at the brunette with a warm smile, "Snape may not be everyone's favorite but who wants the popular guy?"

Hermione sat with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe that Ginny had guessed so easily.

"Oh Lord, Am I that obvious?" she said pathetically.

"No, you're actually quite subtle. In all honesty I'd always figured it was only a matter of time. Like I said he's very smart but he's also got that whole mysterious guy thing going for him. Let's face it Hermione, that's your type," Ginny chuckled.

This eased Hermione's mind a bit. At least if she was being subtle, he would never have to know. She fidgeted with the pillow on the sofa; was this good news?

"So, what's your first plan of action?" Ginny asked with a mischievous spark in her eye.

"What?" Hermione said in alarm, "I'm not going to _do_ anything,"

"Why not? Surely he could use a good lay and so could you my dear," Ginny said elbowing her friend.

Hermione blushed furiously, "He's a _teacher_, and he would never want something like that from me. The man absolutely despises me with his whole being,"

"People will surprise you, maybe you just need to give him a chance to like you," Ginny furrowed her brow in thought, " Isn't there an internship this year, starting in October?"

"No! I don't think so, he would never hire me and I…I just…" Hermione was trying to run through all the reasons why it would be a bad idea.

"You can't think anymore reasons can you?" Ginny asked crossing her arms.

Hermione's face flushed as she slowly realized that the red head would not let her say not and would not let he opt out on the possibility of the internship.

"So it's settled then, you'll go to Professor Snape tomorrow and ask for an application and set up your practical interview," Ginny's tone meant this conversation was over and there was to be no more discussion about it.

Hermione groaned in defeat and slumped over on the coach.

The next day the brunette lagged after class and waited until the last bit of people trickled out. She took a deep breath in and let it out. _You can do this Granger. Just go up there and say it. He can't exactly tell you 'No you may not have an application'. _Oh dear what if that was exactly what he did. _He won't, he is bound by the Headmaster to let every 6__th__ year student that would like to try, have a chance._

"Miss Granger, have you lost your way out of the classroom or do you wish to serve detention voluntarily?" a cold voice came from the front of the room.

Hermione's prep time was over, she had to do it now, no matter how nervous she was.

"Actually Professor, there was something I wanted to ask you about," she swallowed hard, "The Potions internship, that starts in October, I was wondering if I might be able to get an application for it,"

She prayed that she hadn't rushed through the whole thing as fast as she thought she had.

The Professor's expression for a split second, shown one of intrigue.

"I was not under the impression that you were so interested in this subject Miss Granger," this sounded very close to a compliment until he continued his statement, "Or do you wish to just trample all who attempt to top you?" Hermione blushed at his quip, "Sir, I…wish to pursue a career in Potion Making and an internship with a Potions Master such as you would be the best spring board into the field,"

He silently handed her a thick stack of papers, "I will need it in a week's time if you wish to be eligible,"

Hermione took the small stack and walked as fast as she could without running from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I did it," Hermione whispered as she sat down next to Ginny in the Great Hall. She held out the thick application. It was clear at first that Ginny had forgotten the mission that she had assigned Hermione.

"When do you brew for him?" she asked scooting closer.

"I think I'm supposed to set up the practical portion after I've turned in the application," Hermione replied taking out a quill and ink bottle. She glanced over the questions and other information; she could feel the queasy feeling of nervousness run through her.

She began chewing on her thumb nail anxiously. _What if she answered one of his questions with something he didn't want? Stop!_

"Just be yourself. You're brilliant Hermione, you know your stuff, even Snape can't deny that," Ginny said, as if she'd heard the other girl's thoughts.

"I think I'm going to go do this somewhere more relaxing like-" she was cut off by her friend.

"The Library," the redhead finished her sentence with a smile, "Make sure you get something to eat,"

With a nod Hermione left the hall and made her way to the her sacred place of study. She held her books to her chest, thinking deeply of how she would go about this application.

_Don't be afraid to be yourself? What a crock! If being yourself was all you needed, you would have bagged one of the boys by now_.

"I was talking about the apprenticeship, why would it matter if I was charming for something like that?" she asked herself out loud.

_Be honest with us, you know you're dying to get into his knickers._

"I am not!" she stopped in her tracks, astounded by her subconscious's audacity, "Besides we've decided he would never interested in me,"

_When did we decide that?_

'_While you were away,' _she answered with a firm nod of the head.

To anyone watching, Hermione would appear quite mad, but this was how she deduced things. Talking to herself made things become clearer to her.

Once Hermione reached the library, she quickly made her way to the corner table where she did her best work. Settling down with her books and things, Hermione closed her eyes and found her center.

"Alright," she said to herself quietly, "Just take a deep breath and do it!"

Three hours and one ink bottle later she set down her quill and sighed in relief. She was finished; her stomach churned as she thought about having to deliver her questionnaire to the professor._ 'Maybe I should keep it a few days and then turn it in'_. _No, you're just stalling. 'Am Not!'._

She finally caved and decided that after dinner she would bring it to him in the dungeon. As soon as this thought crossed her mind another followed close behind. '_I haven't decided what potion to brew for him! I have plenty of time don't I? Oh but what if he asks what I plan to brew, maybe he'll give me a potion to brew for the practical.'_

Her mind was once again racing in senses of the word. This was making her mental, she didn't know how she would make it through the apprenticeship even if she got it. He had a way of looking at her that made her nervous and fumbling, whereas anyone else that said the things he did to her would get a Disfiguring Jynx sent their way. Her reaction to him and his nature made her tense and it alarmed a little that she found it attractive.

"I've finished it, I'm taking it to him after dinner," Hermione managed to quickly whisper to Ginny before the boys sat down. Luckily they hadn't noticed, they were too busy talking about one of their lessons

"Where are you going off to?" Ron asked when Hermione stood to leave the table, her schoolbag clenched in her hand.

"More studying, there's a test in Ancient Ruins Thursday," she said glancing at the staff table to see that Snape had left.

"You realize it's Monday, right?" Ron replied, looking at her incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off. She reached the Entrance Hall and turned away from the staircase towards the dungeon. With a deep breath, Hermione walked into the dark labyrinth of corridors. Her heart was beating madly in her chest as she approached the office door.

"Just knock on the door, it's not like you'll knock it down" she whispered aloud to herself, a calming mechanism she used.

"I can hear you out there, just come in and get on with it," the gruff voice of the Potions Master came from behind the door.

She jumped and opened the door slowly and entering the dimly lit room. She came to a stop just inside the entrance. There she stood, feeling like an 11 year old girl once again, reporting for her first ever detention.

"Miss Granger, I assume this has something to do with your application. I know it may seem as though I have nothing better to do but I would like to get some sleep tonight after grading so many dreadful dunderheaded essays," he said all this in one breath without looking up.

"Sorry Professor. Um, I was just wanting to turn my application in that's all," she had to fight herself not to look at her feet. She hated how weak she felt in his presence and it almost made her angry.

He looked up with a passive expression on his face, "How long did it take you? A mere hour?"

"Excuse me sir, but this application was a challenge, it took my nearly three and a half hours. I wracked my mind for every answer I gave. My sweat and nervous lip biting went into this application and I refuse to let you demean me and make me out to be some kind of competitive hurtle," she clapped her hand over her mouth once she realized she had just let loose on her professor and prospective boss.

Quirking a single eyebrow, he stood from his desk and walked around the front, crossing his arms, "Miss Granger, judging by your reaction, you realize what severe a position you find yourself in at this moment,"

She gave him a slow nod, her eyes wide.

He walked closer, taking the application she had been waving around during her rant and began flipping through it. He made no sound or movement that told of annoyance.

"You will do your practical portion tomorrow after dinner. Expect a complex potion. It is unlikely that you will be able to study up on anything in this range because it will most likely be a potion that can only be found in a book from the Restriction Section," he paused obviously amused with his coming comment, "And I will not be providing the required form for said section,"

A blush of anger and frustration spread across her already red cheeks. He was doing this on purpose, he knew she would make herself sick worrying about the practical.

"Thank you, sir," she said, fighting the urge to yell at him again. She was flustered as it was but he was pushing her temper.

"What time would you like me to be here, Professor?" she managed to regain her composure.

"As soon as you see me leave the hall," he said dismissively.

She nodded and went to leave.

"And Miss Granger," he said to her back, "Remember, no one likes a book on legs, no matter how nice they are,"

Her eyes very large and her cheeks enflamed, Hermione exited the room. She stopped and leaned back against the door. _Did he really say that? No, Certainly not! He wouldn't._

"_Oh but what if he would. In fact, he did!" _that nagging little voice yelled at her.

"I've had it with you," she whispered out loud stalking off out of the dungeons.

_What are you going to do? He was sneaking a peek at your gams dearie, are you going let him see more?_

_Excuse me but keep those thoughts to yourself if you don't mind! _

_I'm just saying what your subconscious is too afraid to. _

She fought with herself internally all the way back to Griffyndor Tower. She'd been so deep in thought that she had walked smack into the portrait.

"Young lady! Do watch where you're going," the woman in the pink dress scolded.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said backing away, " Pigsnout,"

Hermione ran straight to her dormitory, her stomach was churning and she didn't know if she could deal with the boys at the moment. She immediately climbed in her bed and shut the hangings tight. She heard the door open and close and a voice from close behind the hangings

"Hermione?" came Ginny's concerned voice.

She pulled the hangings apart just enough to pull the other female's arm through along with the rest of her. Once Ginny was on the bed she closed the hangings tight again.

"What's wrong with you?" the redhead looked at Hermione with a furrowed brow.

Hermione was silent, her cheeks still kissed with pink, and her eyes were shifty.

"Well…he was there and he told me to come back tomorrow night for the practical…" she paused with Ginny watching her closely, "He said something else…he said I had nice legs,'

Ginny broke down into a fit of giggles, "Well well Hermione, the professor has taken notice,"

Hermione playfully smacked her friend on the arm, "No he hasn't! I mean he couldn't have been looking, what with the skirt and the socks,'

"Trust me, when one is trying, it's possible to see anything you want," Ginny replied jokingly lifting Hermione's skirt.

"Now all I have to do is survive a few hours…alone…with him," the brunette said realizing the imminent event ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Heeeey everyone. I'm sorry it took soooooo long for any update but I'm hoping you'll think it's worth the wait. It's like almost 5,000 words long, I wrote sooo much. But here it is, enjoy and tell me what you think.  
_

_Well Severus what a bed you have laid for yourself. _

"Whatever do you mean?" the dark man said to himself.

_Come on man! You inadvertently told her you'd been looking at her like a prime cut of meat. 'No one likes a book on legs, no matter how nice they are'. Are you telling me you think that comment went unnoticed by such an attentive person?_

"What can I say, I have an eye for beauty," he replied with a smug smile.

_Admit it, you're waiting for tonight as much as she is._

Another smile meant that he was indeed looking forward to the forthcoming event. He intended upon making it quite the moment for the girl. He loved that pink flush that appeared on her cheeks when she got flustered. And the way she bit her lip when she got nervous. He found her to be quite the little distraction in the best way possible.

"Alright you have a point, but it's more for me than for her," he replied sitting back in his seat, "Foreplay is my forte and I do so enjoy it"

This was how he spent most of his mornings before slithering to the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting in front of the fire in his bedclothes, watching the flames lick at the cold of the dungeon. He'd had the young woman on his mind for what seemed like ages, she puzzled him in ways that he could not explain. He found her to be quite the annoyance when he'd first met her, as he had said, a book with legs. She seemed that way in class but her written assignments were what made him so cross with himself. Her intelligence shown through brilliantly when it came to written work. He could tell she had carefully crafted each sentence but not so purposefully. And so now, at a good ripe age, he decided that perhaps she was ready to plucked…in so many more ways than one. And age had been deliciously wonderful to her. He couldn't help noticing in the last years particularly. She had developed a beautiful sized bosom, the girl had curves that could kill a man of his age. He liked that she wasn't a spindly little tart. He couldn't wait to feel her soft flesh against the rough pads of his palms. With a jump he snapped out of the trance he hadn't realized he was in.

Trying very hard to ignore the tightness in his pants, he stood from his chair and decided it was time for his morning entrance at breakfast. Standing in the bathroom, he examined his features. Severus Snape was an intense man, with a look that could make an entire room go either winter cold or hellfire hot.

He entered the hall with his usual dark glare, letting it wash over the entire hall. Most of the students would miss it but the few that had the misfortune to look up just as he had walked in were greeted with a chill down their spines. As he took his seat, he scanned the hall for a bushy bunch of curls. He waited patiently to see her bustling in.

She finally made her appearance and immediately felt his stare. She looked up slowly and briefly locked eyes with the Potions Master. A chill went through her and she felt her cheeks get hot. _There you go again, letting him get to you. You're a mess with your knickers in a twist. _'He has no effect on my knickers whatsoever!' she shouted to her conscience. The girl sat down quickly, her back to his end of the staff table. She kept her head down and ate her breakfast, fighting the urge to turn and look at the head table.

A smug smile spread across his features as he made eye contact with her, "And so the game of cat and mouse begins," He could tell, even from this distance, that she was blushing. He watched her back until his concentration was broken by Professor McGonagall.

"I've been informed that one of my students has applied for your apprenticeship," the professor said taking the empty seat next to Severus.

"I would assume you'd be referring to Miss Granger, seeing as she is the only Griffyndor that applied," he said taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"You're treading on fragile ground Severus, She's bright but naïve, she won't see through you they way I do. I can see exactly what you're up to and if you step too far I'll be here to put you your place," the stern woman said fixing him the firm glare.

A smirk that could only work on Severus Snape, spread across his features.

"Well Minerva, I think she knows what she's getting into, professional or…otherwise. If she's as bright as we all like to think so she will be just fine,"

His voice had a seductive tone to it, this made Minerva give him a slight glare before she stood and went to her own seat, slipping a scowl every now and then , as if to keep him in line. Severus just basked in the slight madness of it all. So Minerva knew what his intentions were but she wasn't really trying to deter him. Well perhaps she thought the girl could do with a good lay as well.

_Don't do it, don't you dare do it! He wants you to turn around, can't you feel his eyes on you?_ 'But I do want to turn around' the girl whined to her inner voice. She sat eating her breakfast, face hot, trying terribly hard not to peer around to steal another glance at the professor. They were across the room from each other and not even facing and she was flustered…what would happen in her brewing session tonight when they were in a smaller room with less people. 'why don't I just save him the trouble and pass out now?'

"Ugh….I just remembered…..we have double potions this morning," Ron whined miserably looking into his oatmeal.

Hermione perked up a little at this thought but then her mind went reeling into the abyss that contained her deviously distracting professor. She was torn between excitement and terror. Excitement because of how he made her feel and terror….also because of how he made her feel.

"You two are not going to slough off all your work on me again, these are complex potions, and if you wish to be successful Aurors, you need to know how to make them," Hermione said, straightening in her seat. She was being honest but at the moment her concern lay in hiding her mixed anticipation.

"Oh come one Hermione! Just this one more time?" Ron whined.

Without a word, the young witch grabbed her books and left the table in silence, her nose in the air. She truly didn't believe in cheating, she'd helped her friends enough and it was sink or swim now.

Severus watched as she stalked from the Great Hall. That's right, Gryffindors, double potions first thing today. A smirk spread across his sallow face that spoke of dark deeds and disgust all at once. He decided to go to his classroom early, just in case any students needed any help.

Just as he had suspected, the little Granger witch was standing outside the classroom. He decided he would play with her, like cat with its food.

"I see you're ready for class but are you ready for your practical audition?" Severus asked, right in the girl's ear.

Hermione jumped nearly ten feet in the air. His breath made goosebumps pop up all over her body. She turned to face the dark man.

"I have been studying up on some of the more complex potions in some volumes I bought in the used section at Flourish and Blotts. I looked through them on the off chance you might choose a potion in the field of behavior modification or mind altering, as those are considered some of the more challenging potions to master. I did not study any potions that required more than a 24 hour brew time,"

Snape looked down his hooked nose at the young witch. She fully expected a sneer or a harsh comment but neither came.

"Excellent deducing skills, Granger," he said almost reluctantly. He was searching his mind for another off the wall slightly inappropriate remark, he longed for the embarrassment he was able to evoke in her.

"It seems that your body is not the only well defined thing about you. You're actually using your mind," he quipped quickly seeing the rest of the Gryffindors making their way to the room.

Hermione stood there astonished and blushing. _I told you._ She was too stunned to argue with herself. She was still trying to process what had happened. Her whole body was reacting to him, from her head to her aching center, down to her feet. The young witch was able to shake the stupor long enough to enter the classroom. She looked around, usually she would have loved to sit up front but she wanted to hide today. _And of course, the one day I decide to be invisible, I _have_ to sit up front._

Her cheeks still bright red, she took her seat at the front of the room. This would be a difficult lesson.

Indeed it would be.

Severus was well aware of how on edge the 7th year was, he simply reveled in it. He decided at that moment that this would be a wonderful opportunity to embarrass her further. That lovely little blush would grow brighter and he would bask in the cruelty of it all.

Hermione looked up to see her professor looking her direction, he had a look on his face that made her nervous. It was a cross between a smirk and an evil grin.

"Your potion for the day maybe found on page 870, begin immediately, I expect complete potions at the end of the first hour," Severus walked about the room as he said this.

Hermione had a feeling she was no going to like this potion. As she flipped though the book, she came to the page and nearly passed out. _He can't be serious, this potion will show everyone's latest dream like a television. And dear merlin, my last dream was definatley NOT school appropriate._

The young Griffyndor looked up from her book to see her Professor looking right at her as if he knew what had just dawned on her. Her face was hotter than ever as she began work on her potion and attempted to keep from looking back at her Potions Master.

_This is not good, not good at all._

True he was hoping to alarm her but he didn't want to truly humiliate her. He had a plan, part of it was set in motion and he was going to make sure if followed through well.

"You have 15 minutes to finish your potions," the professor announced. He planned to take each student one by one to see their potions finished results. He smirked at his brilliance.

Severus watched the hourglass like a hawk, counting each grain of sand, he got sick enjoyment out of the fact that very shortly he would be witnessing something humiliating from each one of the dunderheads.

Hermione was surprised at herself. She thought she'd be frantic and nervous but the brewing calmed her nerves. The potion was relatively simple, one just needed to pay attention. Hermione's mind was now completely focused on her potion, she was biting her lip, the way she did when she was in deep thought. She watched as the solution change from the putrid orange to a deep blue. _Alright now in 5 minutes it'll turn black….odd color for a potion…not very appetizing. I suppose it shouldn't be considering it pulls ones last dream from they're subconscious. _

Severus watched her, quite amused with her. She had obviously forgotten that he had designed the whole lesson around her. Watching her work was entertainment, although he did have to say he particularly enjoyed how she bit her lip. A devilish smirk spread across his features. He had evil plans indeed for the evening ahead, she would be doing so much more than biting her lip.

Hermione looked up to see the hourglass and her cheeks immediately went pink, Snape was staring at her with one of his smirks. It was intense, like he was thinking about something while he was staring. She tried look back at her potion but his gaze was almost paralyzing. She managed to pull herself away long enough to extinguish the fire beneath her cauldron and bottle her sample. She labeled it and, eyes downcast, she handed it to her professor.

"Always setting the standard," he said taking vial, "Now if you would please clean up your area and take a seat in the corridor,"

Hermione didn't realize until she'd settled herself on the cold stone floor that she had an impending doom to face.

_That's right, seal your fate with a perfect potion. Now you've done it. He'll know no matter what you do now._

Slowly more students started to join Hermione in the hall. She could tell by the conversations that no one had read the potions effects or even what it was. She almost felt sorry for them all except she was too busy worrying about herself. _Stupid stupid stupid, you idiot. It's almost like he knew! You idiot…_

Another hour went by as she sat and watched everyone else go in, come out slightly green, in tears, or red faced. Severus Snape was truly a man with a joy for other's misfortune.

The door opened and the familiar voice of her Potions master crept out from behind it.

"Granger?" he said with no surprise in his tone.

Hermione stood on shaky legs and followed the professor into the classroom. She jumped when the door slammed behind them, her heart was beating wildly.

"Your potion is exemplary as usual, which means your dream should show more vividly," he said bringing her vial to her. Hermione swallowed hard, this was bad, terrible, terrible, terrible.

"Now if you be so kind as to dose yourself and we will begin," the Potions Master said with a smirk.

Eyes shut tight, Hermione swallowed the potion, she felt her head spinning, she could feel the potion pulling the dream from her subconscious. Hermione watched the dream pour out of her and onto the stone wall. She almost had to bite her lip to stifle the laughter. She'd been so foolish. The potion pulled your most recent dream, _we don't remember all of our dreams. How could I get so carried away?_

It was evident from the expression on her professor's face that he had been expecting something else as well. He'd had humiliations galore in mind, but at this rate it was only slightly embarrassing and not in the way he'd hoped it would be.

_I suppose there's time for that later. She still has to come for the practical this evening. _

"Run along Miss Granger, but don't forget…..your practical is this evening," he said the last bit with a touch of something else in his tone.

"Yes, Professor."

_That was hell and half on the nerves but see now you have tonight to worry about. That man has a serious attraction to you. You could almost feel his intentions in the way he talked to you and when he stared at you. Why are you not passed out or at least fanning yourself? You have a sexy, mysterious man paying an awful lot of attention to you and all you can do is fret or deny it. I think it's finally time to admit that he wants you, all of you._

'So he wants to posses me? How original. He's just a man'

_Even you know that's a lie._

'Even so, I won't know until tonight, will I ?'

_Oooh I so can't wait._

She rolled her eyes at her own subconscious. Although she found herself thinking about him once she entered the Hall for lunch.

She looked up at the staff table and saw the Professor staring at her again, she smiled as she took her seat at her House table. She had this strange satisfaction from the fact that in the end she had won. Sure he would have his fun later but she didn't have to sit and watch her naughty dreams be exposed to their main star. She still had something that she could keep to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked, scooting onto the bench next her.

Hermione told Ginny about what had happened during the double Potions session and the ginger could only laugh in response.

"He thought he had you," she said with a laugh," but….this only proves what I told you already, he wants you Hermione. And tonight is only going to be one big session of foreplay,"

This thought didn't terrify Hermione as much, the fact that she had nearly leveled the Quidditch field. It almost felt as though she were playing along with him…then a wicked and evil idea crossed Hermione's mind and grin spread across her face.

"Ginny I've just had the most brilliant idea," she said nudging her friend in the side.

Ginny gave her a strange look to which Hermione answered with a glance towards the staff table.

"Oh…are we going to play?" Ginny said gleefully.

"I think we are," the older girl replied with cocked eyebrow, "Meet me in my dorm after final classes let out,"

"Oh I like this ," the redhead said nearly bouncing out of her seat.

The girls met as planned and Ginny left Hermione to go to dinner. Hermione had decided it best to not go to dinner and just wait for her practical with Professor Snape. The brunette had waited until she thought it was about the time that he left the Hall and made her way to the Entrance Hall, she glimpsed inside the Great Hall and he had indeed left his spot at the head table. A little skip in her step Hermione skittered down to the dungeons.

_Why wasn't she at dinner? Probably some last minute studying. Not that it would do her any good. It might be prudent to at least try to do the practical…at least a little bit?_

Severus laughed to himself, of course the practical would be started because that was how he intended to begin his torture. And it would be delicious to see her reactions to the different things he would do.

A light knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he said in his usual deep tones.

What he saw when the door opened was not at all what he had been expecting.

Hermione stood in the door frame, the small alterations she had made to her uniform had done exactly what she was expecting. The alterations were in fact, small, she and Ginny had taken in the shirt so that is was slightly tighter and they had taken an inch and a half off the skirt. Small changes but they had achieved their desired affect.

Severus had been taken aback by her appearance but he regained his composure long enough to realize what was going on.

_Oh so she's in on playing the game now? Seems I was right, she knows exactly what she's getting herself into._

"Ms. Granger, I know that you have done a lot of studying but none of it will do you any good. The potion I wish you to brew is one of my own creation. You will still have a guide on how to brew it but that is all it will be, a guide. The true potion-making relies on you," he pulled out a single piece of parchment.

There was a small jolt of excitement inside Hermione's chest. She would get to brew one of his personal potions, it made her mind tingle. He was skilled at his trade and to brew under him was an honor in itself but to brew a potion that hadn't even been tested and published yet, excited Hermione in the most professional sense.

"This particular potion takes hours to brew, I have already made arrangements with your head of house and the Headmaster and both know you will be returning late to your dormitory. Gather your materials and begin straight away," he said crossing his arms.

Looking over the guide, Hermione gathered all the ingredients and equipment she would need.

_The potion is even titled, how exciting, I wonder what its for. I'm sure I could figure it out by looking at the ingredients and maybe even they're supposed to be added. He did that on purpose._

Severus watched as she tried to work out the potion. She looked enticing in her concentration. Once she got a good start he would begin his treachery.

_You can feel his stare on you can't you? _

_Of course but I'm trying to work this out so I'm going to ignore him for the time being._

_You know he's not going to just stand there the whole time, right?_

_Yes, I know, he's got evil plans up his sleeve, but so have I. He won't be expecting it, not at all._

Once it appeared she was about half way through the potion Severus came closer, standing behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Make sure you watch how thick you cut the Arrowroot, too big and it might not fit" he said in a low tone, right next to her ear.

She turned so that they were nearly nose to nose, "Of course, sir," . She made sure to lick her lips before turning back to the potion.

Severus felt a tightness in his pants that made him grimace as he walked. Returning to his distant post, he stood in behind desks, he watched her still.

The young witch decided to use one of her weapons, she turned her back to the professor, and bent over to search through her bag. She stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before standing with a quill and a book in her hand.

_That dangerous tease, she's getting in deep now._ Severus walked behind her once again, she was standing next to the cauldron, he stood as close to her as he could without pressing his arousal against her.

With a smirk, Hermione closed the space between them, feeling him throbbing against her backside.

"Oh, Professor! I didn't see you there," she said feigning surprise. She was a tad surprised, at her own bawdiness. It was exciting.

Severus spun Hermione around and pushed her up against the nearest desk. She was blushing lightly as he bored his dark eyes into her chocolate ones.

"Ms. Granger, I believe you are a tease," the professor said pressing against her a little more.

"Professor," she tried to be coy but she was losing her gusto.

She had that blush that he adored so and she had a look of lust dancing in her eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was full of passion and want, the tension that had been brewing silently between them for the last few days. Slowly he slipped his tongue between he swollen lips, beginning a tango with the two muscles.

When they broke apart, Hermione panted, her lips red and puffy. She hadn't realized it bit she was a hot mess in his arms. Her hands had fists of his black robes and his were grasping her bottom firmly. They were pressed flush against each other.

"Ms. Granger," Severus began. He wasn't sure what he had been about to say but she had taken any word he was going to speak, out of his mouth. He'd expected this to be a fun little romp where he could play with her and let her go but judging by the lump in his stomach, that was not the case.

"Yes? Professor," her voice was small but full of the lust they had just shared.

They looked at each other, both unsure of what to say or even think. They had obviously been taken by surprise at the amount of attraction between them. They were still holding one another, neither one wanting to let go.

"I'll finish my potion then, shall I?" she said with a blush.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, yes, probably a good notion,"

As Hermione turned from him, she smiled to herself. The moment they had just shared had been so surreal but so tangible at the same time.

He returned to watching her, this time with more than lust, with actual interest.

_What if something comes of this Severus? Do you have it in you to let another that close? Ironic don't you think? That she's a muggle-born as well. _

'_That has nothing to do with it. But I will admit, that maybe she's more than what I thought'_

'_Wow…that's all I can say, Merlin, it's all I can think. What was that? Was it pure sexual tension or was there more?'_

_I think we both know there was more to that embrace than sexual tension. There was so much more to it than that._

"Ms. Granger, What is your interest in Potions, may I ask?" Severus asked holding his chin with one hand as he watched her brew.

She looked up as if she had been in a daze.

"I've always had an interest, Sir. I do a lot of reading on the side. I guess it all started when I read _Vapors of Valic_ by Tobias Iman. It was one of the most interesting volumes I'd ever picked up. So I guess it didn't really start until my second year, that's when I found it. He has such a way of talking about Potion Making that draws the reader in, It's hard not to fall in the love with the science of it. I have all his books, he's a fantastic writer," She blushed at having gushed so much about a silly book.

"I had a similar experience when I was in school but of course my real passion lies in the Dark Arts. Iman is a fair writer but I prefer the work of Strand or Krat," he replied sounding less formal than anyone had probably ever heard him.

Hermione smiled to herself once more, perhaps her subconscious was right.

"I believe it's done, Sir, shall I cork a sample or do you wish to inspect the lot of it?" she asked with her hands folded, fidgeting all the way.

"None of the above, I've watched you brew the whole thing, I will give you an evaluation this weekend. All the applicants are to set up times to meet with me for one last stage in the process. You may make you appointment now if you like," he offered, adopting his teacher tone again.

"What slots are available?" she asked packing her schoolbag.

"Saturday at three and five," he replied.

"Saturday at five, please," she said shouldering her bag.

"This Saturday at five then," he said with nod.

Hermione wore a giant smile out of the room and all the way up to her dormitory.


End file.
